No He's a Pirate
by honey0716
Summary: Takes place a month after Will and Elizabeth share their first kiss. Will is contemplating Marriage to Elizabeth but when a certain Captain comes and makes a deal with Will he can't refuse it changes everything. FINISHED!
1. Thoughts of you

The storm was moving in from the far west as Will Turner looked out of his window from his shop. Candles and lanterns lighted his shop for it was so late in the night. His mind drifted to Miss Swann.Elizabeth he corrected himself. He smiled at the thought of her. There wasn't a woman like her, her beautiful eyes that lit up from her smile. Will truthfully believed that he instantly fell in love with Elizabeth eight years ago when she saved him and awoken to see her eyes fallen upon him. The days spent on that ship were scary but she made it all the better with her telling him stories of so many nonsense things. Will sighed as he went back over to the furnace he longed to see Elizabeth, to feel her touch upon him, to stroke her cheek, to put her in his arms and never let her go, he had almost lost her to Norrington, he gritted his teeth at the thought of his hands over his Elizabeth. He often thought of why Elizabeth had made the promise to Norrington to marry him. Will turned and went back to work hoping to see Elizabeth soon.  
  
Elizabeth turned in her bed she couldn't sleep. The thought of no other than William Turner was running through her mind. "Will" she whispered underneath her breath. Her father did not like the fact they were together and that cause problems between them, she knew it troubled Will but she didn't care for she was in love. They have been through so much together and she didn't regret any of them. He risked his life to save her more than once when the Interceptor exploded she thought Will had died and her whole world came crashing down, but when he appeared on The Pearl with the gun that's when she realized she was truly in love wit Will Turner. There isn't a man like him she thought as a smile crept across her face. She pictured his dark, chocolate brown eyes looking at her, his kiss left her powerless and out of breathe. 'He's the only one that could ever do that to me' she thought. Elizabeth wondered what would have happened if she married Norrington, she closed her eyes at the thought; she would give everything for Will. She would give herself completely to him if given the chance. Elizabeth sat up, stood up from her bed and slid into her satin robe.' He makes me feel beautiful, on top of the world, liberated. He's.a blacksmith. No. A pirate. He's Will Turner, and she loved all of them. Elizabeth smiled. '"Elizabeth Turner" she whispered to herself. Elizabeth crept over to her window and moved the curtain to the side and saw a blacksmith shop across the road whose light was casted through the window. Elizabeth suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach and chills up her spine, Will was close and she could feel him near. She could smell his sweet scent. Elizabeth smiled and quietly slipped from her room, down the stairs and out the door into the town where a certain blacksmith was indeed working and indeed thinking of her. 


	2. A Late Night Visit

Elizabeth came to the door of the Blacksmith shop she put her hand on the door and felt warmth. For she knew on the side was her Will. Elizabeth placed her hands on the door latch and found unlocked she quietly entered and shut the door. Elizabeth looked around her surroundings, the low light shimmered throughout the whole place, and for some reason she felt home and safe. Elizabeth walked over to the furnace to see Will's latest work. She smiled as she went to touch it then a noise sounded the place. Elizabeth quickly pulled her hand away, she turned. "Will" She heard nothing from him Elizabeth began to walk around the shop she rounded a corner and then someone was in front of her, she screamed and so did.Will. Elizabeth tried to catch her breath. "Will." Will was panting "Elizabeth.. What are doing here at this late hour?' Elizabeth smiled. "I came to see you, I have missed you terribly." Will came up to her a placed a kiss on her rosy cheek. "As have I' Will replied. "What are doing working this late?" Elizabeth asked. "A blacksmith always has to use his rough hands even if it's in the middle of the night." Elizabeth smiled and stroked his hair. "If that's the case will then why not sneak up to my room." Will smiled slightly at the thought "That would be bold Miss Swann." "Bold as it may seem, being without you is getting harder more everyday." Will went past her in what seemed in a rush. "Yes. Yes. It is." Aren't you surprised to see me Will?' Elizabeth asked Will supposed that what really surprised him was that Elizabeth had given up the great life as a Norringtons wife but she chose to stand by him instead. Just a blacksmith. Or, as Elizabeth had claimed, a pirate. Elizabeth turned to him. "You look upset." Her voice was soft and Will closed his eyes at the sound of it. "I am no troubled" Will lied. He hated lying to her. Elizabeth tilted her head slightly, her gaze piercing as she looked at him. "Do not lie to me Will. Please. I know something is bothering you. Please tell me what it is." The young man bit lightly on his bottom lip, closing the distance between them and looked her in the eyes that he had grown to love so much. "Why did you promise Norrington marry him, Jack told me you accepted the proposal why would you do that?'' Elizabeth frowned a little for confusion was upon her. Elizabeth bit her lower lip, and then looked up at Will. "Yes. Yes. I did accept the proposal." "Why?" Will asked as pain drifted in his voice and in his face, Elizabeth could see that. "Because it was the only way to save you, they were going to leave you Will" Tears sprung to her eyes. "They were going to let Barbossa kill you, I couldn't let that happen I loved you. You risked everything to save me, Will. He nodded slowly remembering" I know. I knew the risks when I went to Jack and asked him to help me. But I had to find you, Elizabeth. I couldn't leave you in the hands of those men. I couldn't bare to think of those men hurting you, I had to find you and keep you safe." A small smile crossed her face. "And you saved me. And when I thought that I was safe and you were not... I could have not lived my life if you were gone. I would not have wanted to. So I told the Commodore that saving you, going after you... It would be a wedding gift. It was all I could think to do, Will. It was the only way I could get him to go after you." "You would marry yourself to a man you did not love for the rest of your life in order to save me?" he questioned, and Elizabeth nodded slowly "I would do anything for you, Will." Slowly, she brought his hand to her lips, kissing the palm, then held his hand to her chest. "I love you, Will," she said quietly, her gaze boring into his, and Will managed a smile through the tightening in his chest." And I love you, Elizabeth." He then leaned into her and kissed her with all the passion he had inside him. Elizabeth unbuttoned his vest baring his chest she wrapped her arms around him and Will brought her body more closely to his. Will kissed her neck he wanted to take her take all of her but something stopped him as he pulled away. "Elizabeth. We can't do this. Not here." Elizabeth nodded. "I should go." Will smiled and stroked her cheek. "I will see you tomorrow." Elizabeth smiled. "Goodnight Will" Elizabeth said as she walked toward the door. "Goodnight Elizabeth." Will said as he watched he leave his shop. 


	3. Elizabeth

Elizabeth sat quietly at her exquisite dining room table where breakfast was being served that early morning, she sat alone in her baby blue corset dress that fit her body perfectly; her long brown hair was down and curled. Elizabeth couldn't escape the previous nights events from her mind. 'Why didn't Will want me?' she pondered. She loved him dearly with all her heart could even amount to. Elizabeth took a sip of her tea and rested it on the table as Norrington walked in. Elizabeth quickly sat up straight. "Good morning Commodore" "And to you Miss Swann" He replied. "Do you know where my father is?" Elizabeth asked him. Norrington looked at her sternly. "No. I Elizabeth I can't say that I do." Elizabeth nodded. Something troubled her about his behavior this morning. She knew she had hurt him when she chose Will. Ahh. Will the very thought of him made a smile appear on her face. "I was hoping to speak with you last night," Norrington confessed. "I'm deeply sorry, I was tired." Elizabeth replied. "Your actions in the shop of Mr. Turner did not seem at all like sleeping." Elizabeth looked up at him in complete shock; she couldn't believe he would actually spy on her like that. "You were spying on me?" Elizabeth asked. "That kind of behavior is not acceptable from a girl at your rank." "At my rank?" Elizabeth questioned. "I am the governors daughter." "I beg to differ, your behavior has been everything but behaving like a lady should." Elizabeth stood up from her seat and began to walk away. "You have no right to speak to me this way." She said angrily. Norrington stood in her way though. "I have every right Miss Swann." "You're not anything to me, you're not my fiancé." Elizabeth screamed at him. Norrington chuckled, "Not your fiancé? Yes I am and that's final." At his last words he drew back his hand and struck Elizabeth across the face, Elizabeth fell to the hard wood floor and held her face. Norrington dropped to his knees. "You will tell that Will Turner, you no longer have room in your heart for him." Elizabeth looked up at "And if you don't?" she questioned. "If you don't I will put several bullets that boys head and send him to the bottom of the ocean where he belongs." Elizabeth widened her eyes. "Make no mistake Miss Swann, I never lose. One way or another I will always get what I want." Before Elizabeth could say anything else, Norrington got up and left her there alone. Elizabeth sat there on the floor breathing heavily because she was going to lose it. "Will" she whispered underneath her breath as she went into a world full of tears. 


	4. I'm a Fool

In the Blacksmith Shop in the very far back corner. Will slept in his bed that was too small for words. Thoughts of Elizabeth were in his dreams and floated around him. Will turned over for he knew soon it was time to get up and get back to work. Elizabeth walked through the door in a matter that not even a mouse could hear her. It was dark inside the shop today, Elizabeth looked around remembering what had happened only a few hours ago in this very same room. Elizabeth walked over to Will was sleeping. He was half naked with only his black trousers on. Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed and just looked at him. Her heart was beating rapidly, she didn't know what to do or even what to say, she knew Will was going to be furious but she had to Norrington would do that to Will and that is what feared her the most. 'I can't bear tell the truth to him' Elizabeth thought. "It would only make matters worse.' She ran her fingers through his long black thick hair. "Will." She whispered to him hoping that would wake him up and it did. Will groaned and looked up to see the most beautiful thing he could ever imagine waking up to. "Elizabeth this is twice you have surprised me in a way I can't explain." Will sat up and stroked a piece of blond hair behind her ears. "Good morning Will," She whispered softly to him. "Elizabeth. What is troubling you?" Elizabeth managed a smile. "A lot of things." Will held her hands "Let's start with the first then." Elizabeth looked down she couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. "Will. Something has happened and it has changed everything." "What happened?" Will said consoling her. "Elizabeth. Did someone say something to you?" Elizabeth looked up at him. "Yes. Will we can no longer be together anymore." Will looked stunned. "Excuse me?" Will asked. "You heard me .My. heart has chosen another path, you're not fit for me and I must do what makes my father and me happy." Will got up from his bed and went out into the opening Elizabeth followed. "I'm sorry Elizabeth that I can't give you riches but I can give you love." ELIZABETH HAD TEARS SPRUNG into her eyes. "I'm so sorry Will. Please forgive me." "Where have I heard that one before?" Will asked angrily. "I am a fool to ever think you would accept me for who I am to even love you is foolish." Elizabeth looked down. "If you only knew how sorry I am Will." Will walked to the door. "Not as sorry as I am." He opened the door for to leave. Elizabeth walked past him when she got outside she turned to him but he slammed the door leaving her speechless. Will turned around. "Great" he said to himself. "Still can't woe fair ladies heart can you?" Will looked up at the voice and there on the beamers sat Jack smiling. "Jack"? 


	5. The Pearl

Will turned to Jack and grinned. "Well. I'll be damned. Captain Jack Sparrow, What are you doing here back in Port Royal? Shouldn't you be sailing the 7 seas?" Jack jumped from the beamers. "I really should but I thought I might drop in and spy on you and Miss Sparrow for a bit." Will nodded. Trouble on the home front?" Jack asked. "More than you can imagine." Will replied. "Ah. But I can imagine." Jack said as he pointed his finger. Will put his hands in his pocket for he knew he was in defeat. "There is nothing here for me anymore." "No treasure?" Jack asked. "No treasure that is silver or gold anyways." Will replied. Jacked clapped his hands together. "I am so tickled you said that." Will looked up in confused state. "Why is that?" "Come with me on the Black Pearl, we can sail away and never look back on this God forsaken town again." "What's in it for you?" Will asked. "The pleasure of your company of course." Jack replied grinning ear to ear. Will crossed his arms and looked at Jack blankly. "Why am I having trouble believing you?" Jack exhaled "I knew you would. I need a crew and when I say crew I mean a pirate and when I say pirate I mean you and when I say you I mean..I don't know what I mean Barbossa is alive and dearly pissed off. Jack explained. Will couldn't believe it. "What? How did this happen?" "Jack sat down on the ground, "It's funny you should ask, because when your girl threw that stupid little monkey into the water, he didn't die because that bloody little curse was still in that rodent." "And?" Will asked. "And he took a medallion from the chest and brought it into the water with him causing yet another curse to be lifted so Barbossa and his crew are back and they are not very happy campers." Will nodded, "So. You wanted me to come with you to kill them. again" "You don't miss a thing do you lad?" "What about Elizabeth?" Will asked, the very sound of her name crushed him. "She'll be just fine and dandy, there are some things you don't yet know about your lady but that will all come in time." Jack said. 'When do we leave?" Will asked. Jack smiled at him. "In an hour, the Pearl is waitin for ya on the docks the crew is too." Will nodded. "I'll go pack and head right over there." Jack nodded. "I need to make one quick stop and I'll see you over there" and at that Jack left Will to pack his belongings. Will opened up his drawer and pulled out a small velvet bag, he opened it and pulled out a small diamond ring he looked at it a moment before he slipped it into his pocket for safekeeping. Elizabeth was gone and out of his life and soon he would be out of hers. 


	6. Plan B

Elizabeth stood on the beach, her feet snuggled into the sand, the waves crashing in front of her. Will was gone and out of her life. Forever. "What have I done?" Elizabeth asked herself. Tears were welling in her eyes. She loved Will Turner so much; she proved that to herself today, if he only knew the truth of her actions then he would understand. She heard footsteps behind her and instantly knew whom they belonged to. "Hello Jack." Jack was startled. "Nice senses luv could you teach my dog to do that?" Jack asked. "If only I had a dog." He finished. Elizabeth turned around to face him. "What is your purpose Jack?" "I have many of them Miss Swann I am however confused about yours." Elizabeth smiled. "I'm very sorry, but I have not the slightest clue what you're speaking of." Jack came up to Elizabeth and smiled. "So. How are you and dear William?" Elizabeth looked up at him. "That is not your concern Mr. Sparrow. "Aye. But is it yours?" Jack asked, "Tell me why you're here Jack and be on your way." She said firmly. "I am to make preposition to you." Elizabeth crossed her arms. "Humor me." "I could do that very easily," Jack said. Elizabeth said nothing, Jack smiled. "Okay. You're coming with me on the Black Pearl I need you for.something I can' tell you." "Well, I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Elizabeth said. "I knew you would say that. So plan B." Jack reached in his pocket. "Plan B?" Elizabeth questioned. Then Jack brought out a white handkerchief and walked closer to Elizabeth. "No this won't hurt a bit." He then covered her mouth on the handkerchief that had ether on it and a matter of seconds Elizabeth was out cold and fell into Jacks arms. "Plan B works every time Luv. He then picked her up and walked her to the Pearl without Will's knowledge. 


	7. Drinking it up

The Black Pearl sailed on the open sea. Jack and Will were on deck at the wheel. Jack pulled off his hat and sat it down. Will barely said two sentences on the trip for they have been out at sea for what seemed hours. His mind drifted in out mostly of Elizabeth, he wondered what she was doing and who she was doing it with. Will closed his eyes at thought of being with another man it hurt him so much. 'I love that woman so much" Will thought. 'There will never be anyone like her for the rest of my life' Jack then walked up to him; Will was standing on the edge watching the dark sea. "I'm really glad you came, you won't regret it." Jack said. Will looked at him. "I hope I don't" Jack smiled. "You know what you need?" Will looked over at Jack. "A bottle of rum?" Will asked. Jack smiled "That is exactly what you need and you're just in luck because I have a shit load of it" Jack then brought out two bottles and handed one of them to Will. "Drink up, and say goodbye to all your troubles." Will took the bottle looked at it, Will opened up and started to drink and so did Jack.  
  
Below deck there laid Elizabeth on a bed, a candle burned on the table next to her. Elizabeth eyes opened, she felt sick and poisoned. Elizabeth got up from the bed and held her head. 'Where am I?" she asked herself. Elizabeth walked over to the window and looked out and saw nothing but ocean, she was on the Black Pearl. Elizabeth turned to walk to go up on deck. "Jack." She said.  
  
Will and Jack were standing about drinking rum when Will saw Elizabeth walking up. "Elizabeth." Will said. Elizabeth didn't say anything. Jack turned around. "Well hello Sleeping Beauty." Elizabeth smiled then slapped him hard across the face. "Wretch." His face went back. "I supposed you didn't deserve that one Jack." Will said. "No. I defiantly deserved that one." Elizabeth stomped her foot. "You poisoned me." Will turned to Jack. "You poisoned her?" Jack smiled. "Only a little." Elizabeth slapped him again. "Will you might want to duck when she swings for you." Elizabeth sneered at Jack. "I demand you take me back to Port Royal this instant Jack." "No. Can do Miss Swann were nearly 350 some odd miles from your pesky little town." Elizabeth began to walk to the edge. "Very well if you don't let me off, I'm getting off." Will came to her. "Elizabeth, don't." Jack came forward. "I rather be at the bottom of the ocean then be on the same boat as Jack." "Ship" Jack corrected her. "Stay with me." Will said. Jack smiled. "Ah. Miss Swann before you go on your midnight swim, where did you get that bruise that is across your face?" Jack asked smiling for he knew it all ready. Will looked at Elizabeth and she saw he was waiting for an answer. "Good question." Will said. Elizabeth touched her face. "I fell and hit on a door handle." Elizabeth lied. "Hmmmm." Jack said. "Is that right?" Jack went over to her and held his backhand to her face. "I would just love to see a door handle in the shape of a hand.' Elizabeth looked at him. "You saw it didn't you?" Elizabeth asked. "Every last thing Luv." Will was beyond confused. "Saw what? Elizabeth who hit you?" Elizabeth looked at him, but didn't say anything. "He's waiting for an answer." Jack said. "The commodore." Elizabeth said barely in a whisper, but Will did hear her, rage was building inside him, he looked at Elizabeth but she didn't look back. Jack looked at both of them. "It seems you two love snails have a bit of talking to do so I will go drink it up below deck." Jack then left leaving Will and Elizabeth alone. 


	8. Stay with Me

Will paced back and forth, how dare he hit his Elizabeth, for what reason did he have? There is no reason to hit a woman Will thought especially not to hit Elizabeth. Will looked at Elizabeth who was looking back at him, he looked in her eyes and saw there was something she was hiding. "Why did he hit you Elizabeth?" Elizabeth walked over to him but Will took a step back. Elizabeth stopped in defeat. "He said he was my fiancé and that was final." Will motioned her to go on. "He said that if I didn't tell you that you were no longer in my heart he would kill you. I couldn't bear the thought of it Will." Elizabeth wiped a tear from her face. "I didn't mean anything I said back at your shop, I couldn't tell you the truth then." Will's eyes were filled with rage. "Why?" He asked. "It only would of made matters worse for you, and for us." Will walked over to her but said nothing he only looked at her, he had love in his eyes. Elizabeth looked up at him questionly. "What are you thinking of?" Elizabeth asked. "You." He said. "And what I will do if . . ." He trailed off, and then brought his mouth on hers. "Don't leave, Elizabeth. Please, don't leave me." He wrapped her in his arms, contented to stay there forever. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Will, I'll never leave, I thought I would never be in your arms again." He pulled away and placed his lips upon hers and kissed her in fiery passion. His hands encircled her waist as he pulled her closer. Elizabeth pulled away. "I love you Will." Will kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled away again. "I love you Elizabeth, everyday it grows, and it can't stop." Elizabeth smiled at his remark and she felt warmth inside her. Will stroked her cheek. "You must be tired." Will suggested. Elizabeth nodded. "I am. After the incident with Norrington and Jack with the ether.." She trailed on. Will nodded. "I'm going to talk to Jack about that one." Will looked up and took her hand. "Here come one I'll put you to bed." Will leaded her way below deck into a separate room with a single bed. Will led her to the bed and drawled her to lay down he sat on the edge, as he pulled the covers over her body. Will kissed her lightly on the mouth. "Sleep. I'll be in the morning." Will went to get up but Elizabeth grabbed his arm. "Will. Stay with me." Will turned to Elizabeth and obliged to her request he layed beside her and took her into his arms, Elizabeth rested her head on his chest and drifted onto sleep while Will stroked her hair and went into a deep sleep with her. 


	9. The Next Morning

The next morning's sun shined through the glass window into the cabin where Elizabeth had stayed and grimaced over her face. Elizabeth looked around to see where she was at then she quickly remembered what had happened in the past hours and began to feel comfortable in her surroundings.  
  
Elizabeth looked around the cabin but had no sign of Will anywhere. Elizabeth climbed out of bed and walked over to the door that led out onto deck. Elizabeth cracked open the door to see if she could spot Will anywhere. Elizabeth was about to go out there but then a pair of familiar arms found themselves around her waist.  
  
Will breathed into her neck and whispered into her ear. "And where do you think you're going?" Elizabeth smiled and turned to face him. "I was in search of a pirate. You know he's reasonably good looking shouldn't be not hard to find." Will smiled and stroked her cheek. "What about me?" Elizabeth smiled and went closer to him. "Yeah you'll do." Will bent down to kiss her and Elizabeth leaned to him.  
  
"It is so good to see you two back making goggling eyes back at each other" Jack said as he barged in. Elizabeth and Will separated. "Now if there is anything you two need, whips, chains anything you let me now." "Jack!" Will said in a rush. "I apologize for my rude outburst." Jack finished. Jack turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth must we hate each other?" Elizabeth crossed her arms. "It's Ms. Swann." Jack nodded. "I bet it is. Now if you'll excuse me." At that Jack left their cabin. "Are you sure about him?" Elizabeth asked. Will went over to her. "I'm sure about this." Will then bent down and kissed her passionately. 


	10. Bootstrap

The moonlight casted a light glow over the ocean as Jack was sitting on deck drinking up the Rum. Elizabeth and Will were already asleep. "That boy is already whipped and he still hasn't gotten any." Jack said to himself. "You two have your time. Yeah." Jack stood up. 'I don't anybody I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and I take nothing from no one especially you Will Turner." Jack took a swig of his Rum. "If your father could see you now he'd be rolling over in his grave."  
  
Jack turned and saw a figure. Jack frowned and stepped toward the figure. The figure looked up at him and smiled. It was Bootstrap Bill. Jack let out a laugh. "I am way to drunk for this." The figure stepped towards him. "Hello Jack." It was Bootstrap Bill. Jack couldn't believe it. "Aren't you dead?" Jack asked. "Not that again." Bootstrap sat on the edge of the ship. "How did this happen?" Jack asked. "I was the only one who didn't commit mutiny when Barbossa and his crew took the Aztec gold so blah they drown me but they didn't drown me, I sent the medallion to my son and here I am."  
  
Jack smiled. "This is bloody great. Really it is." Bootstrap stood up. "Do you know where my son is?" Jack crossed his arms. "As a matter of fact I do." "Where?" "He's on the ship but he's with his lass right now so you might want to wait until tomorrow." Bootstrap smiled. "My son has a girl?" "Pretty little thing too." Jack said. "I can't wait to meet her." Jack shook his head. "Believe me you can." 


	11. Confrontation

Jack and Bootstrap made their way down to Jacks cabin to further their conversation. Jack had been telling of the adventure of his son and Elizabeth. "You're so does very stupid things. I'm worried about him." Bootstrap nodded. "Well. That's interesting." Bootstrap nodded. "And Barbossa is back seeking revenge I imagine?" "Aye" Jack replied.  
  
Elizabeth layed in Will's arms listening to his heartbeat; this is what she always had wanted. To spend her time with Will. Something troubled her though. Why was she on this ship or for that matter what did Jack want Will for? Elizabeth gently got out of bed and headed towards Jack's cabin  
  
Jack and Bootstrap was drinking up the rum and talking of past adventures when the knock came to the door. Jack stood up. "Ummm You might want to." Bootstrap nodded his head as Elizabeth barged in. "Why Miss Swann come on in." Jack said. Elizabeth wore Will's shirt and trousers. "Nice outfit." Jack said as he examined her. "And for what do I owe this pleasure?" Elizabeth smiled. "Why did you come for Will?" Jack nodded. "I knew this was coming." Elizabeth urged him to go on. "I need Will because...I do." Elizabeth smiled. "Well. So do I. And I'm not about to lose him because of you." Jack grinned. "Alright then. Barbossa is back and he's on a search for you and Will." Elizabeth couldn't believe it. "So. You bring us on this suicide mission?" "I can't fight him alone." Elizabeth backed down. "I will not let anything happen to dear old Will and he won't let anything happen to you so you see were all in a cycle." Elizabeth went to the door then turned around to see a strange man sitting at the table. "Who are you?" Elizabeth asked. Bootstrap was about to speak but Jack stepped in. 'He's just a friend. You know an amigo." Elizabeth smiled at that then left the cabin. 


	12. That went Well

Elizabeth woke as the ship hit a wave. Elizabeth let out a light yawn and reached for Will but when she did he was gone... again. Elizabeth sighed. "Why must I look for you."? Elizabeth stood up and went out on deck and saw Will staring out onto the ocean. "Enjoying the view Mr. Turner?" Will knew that teasing voice as he turned to face his beloved. "I am now Miss. Swann." Elizabeth smiled as she walked over to him. Will pulled her in for a kiss. Elizabeth pulled away. Will sensed something was troubling her. "What's on your mind Elizabeth?" he asked while stroking her cheek. "Jack told me Barbossa is alive." Will nodded. "I didn't want him to tell you." Elizabeth was puzzled. "Why not?" "Because I didn't want this troubling you." Elizabeth nodded. "I am not going to let anything happen to you Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled. "I don't want anything to happen to you." Will smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I guess you'll just have to protect me then won't you?" Elizabeth smiled and kissed him on the neck then made her way to his mouth.  
  
Jack came up on deck with Bootstrap right behind him. "Sorry to interrupt anything." Jack said. Will and Elizabeth quickly pulled apart. Will grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "We'll just be in my room then." Will started to go but Jack stood in his way. "There is someone I would like you to meet." Will stopped and stood his grounds. "And who is that?" Will asked. Jack smiled. "Will. I would like you to met your father William or Bootstrap whatever" Will laughed. "Very funny Jack." Elizabeth clutched onto Will's arm. "I'm very serious Will." Jack replied. Bootstrap went over to Will. "It's me son." Will looked at Bootstrap. "This is impossible. My father died, years ago." Elizabeth stroked his arm. "Will." Will pulled roughly away from Elizabeth. "No. My father is dead and there is no way you can be him." Will then stormed away and went into his cabin and slammed the door. Elizabeth turned to Jack and crossed her arms. Jack grinned. "That went well." 


	13. The Bad Guy

Will was pacing back and forth in his room. "That can't be him" Will admit to himself. Will was confused and hurt at the same time he didn't want to face anyone on the ship right now. The only thing he really wanted to do was go back to Port Royal, Marry Elizabeth and shoot the commodore.  
  
The cabins door opened and Bootstrap stepped in. "I know what you must be feeling, and it is perfectly normal." Will turned to him. "You don't have the slightest clue what I am feeling." Bootstrap then pulled an exquisite blue sapphire diamond ring out of his pocket and gave to Will. The ring was beautiful, but yet so familiar to Will. He picked it up. Will was in daze. "This belonged to my mother." Will said. "Yes. It did. I guess the father gave it to her." Will went over to Bootstrap. "What do you want?" Will asked. "I want my son back" Bootstrap replied.  
  
Will nodded, Bootstrap smiled and brought him onto an embrace then pulled away. "Son. I know what you've been through and once we find Barbossa we can start all over again." Will nodded. "I would like that." Bootstrap shook Will's hand. "Now that Elizabeth is something else." Will smiled at the thought of her. "She is." "You should give her the ring." Will smiled. "I couldn't do that." "Of course you could. It would be my honor." Bootstrap explained. Will took the ring and placed it in his pocket.  
  
Jack then came into the cabin. "Oh. Wonderful. Is everything all together? The DNA is matched and the feelings are mutual now?" Both Bootstrap and his son nodded. Jack turned to Will. "Now. I have to tell you something and some of it. Actually all of it you're not going to like." Will crossed his arms. "It can't be that bad." Jack grinned. "Oh. Yes it can." Jack exhaled. "It's about Elizabeth." This got Will's attention real quick. "I didn't even want to bring her, because let's face the facts, she's out of her mind, I mean she burns rum, manipulates you, catches an island on fire and.." "Jack" Will stopped him. "The point?" Will asked.  
  
Jack nodded. "Right. Okay. Well anyway. Barbossa used to have a love, wife, and better half whatever you want to call it. He's been searching for her for years, but he can't seem to find her." Will chuckled. "That' sweet." Jack grinned. "Do you want to see a picture of her?" Jack took a picture out of his pocket and handed to Will. It was like a trance, the girl looked just like Elizabeth. "Oh My God." Will said. Jack smiled. Bootstrap nodded. "It looks like that girl." Will looked up at Jack. "Why do you need Elizabeth?" Jack grinned. "Well. His love is dead. Gone. Buried. So he wants the next best thing which happens to be miss Looney Bin, so we lure him to us using Elizabeth." Will grew very angry. "You want to use the girl I want o marry as bait." Jack contemplated. "Well. Yeah." Will rolled his eyes. "Absolutely not." Will said. "She will be safe the entire time." Bootstrap said. Will turned to his father. Jack stepped in. "Will. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? I promise you nothing will happen to her." Will sat at the table. "I tell you this much. Elizabeth is not going to like this." Will said.  
  
Jack sat right next to him. "That is where you my boy comes into the picture." Will nodded. "So. You're making me the bad guy?" Jack nodded in agreement. 


	14. Together

Elizabeth was in a bathtub soaking up the all the warmth in the water she was in down stairs washroom. Her hair was all the way down, and her knees were brought to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs. Elizabeth was rocking back and forth trying to keep herself calm; she was worried about, Will. She wondered where he was, what he was doing, what was he thinking and how was he feeling?  
  
Will walked into the washroom and found his love sitting in the bathtub, Elizabeth turned to see Will, and smiled at him. Will walked over to the tub and pulled up a chair next to her." I was worried about you." Elizabeth said to him. "I was worried about you." Will replied. "Why?" "I know you've been feeling melancholy and I don't pretend to know why." Elizabeth searched his eyes. "That day when we shared our first kiss. Do you remember?" Elizabeth smiled. "Mr. Turner how could I forget?" Will continued. "Well. That day. I made a promise to you and to God, that I would always keep you safe and protect you and make sure that nothing would ever harm you and I intend to keep that promise." "Okay, Will you're scaring me." Elizabeth replied. "I'm sorry." Will explained. "Do you trust me?" Will asked. "Of course I trust you. What kind of question is that?" Will reached for her hands and stroked them gently. Will looked into her eyes and stroked her cheek. "I love you Elizabeth." She smiled. "Will. I love you too. So much. I always have. Always will. I want to be with you. I want to be your wife someday." Will smiled; he pulled the ring out of his pocket.  
  
Will smiled as he took the ring and showed it to Elizabeth. "What about today? Elizabeth Will you marry me?" Elizabeth smiled and looked at Will. "Yes." Will kissed Elizabeth on the mouth gently and placed the blue sapphire ring on her tiny finger. "It's beautiful." Elizabeth said. "It has no comparison to you." Will replied. Elizabeth looked at Will with a gentle smile, Will pulled her into a passionate kiss Elizabeth kissed him back placing her arms around his neck. Will knew where this was going, and he pulled back. "I don't know if we should be doing this." Elizabeth stroked his cheek. "Will. What would do if I were your wife right now?" Will closed his eyes and went to her again and found himself on top of her in the bathtub, soaking in water.  
  
Will kissed her everywhere. "You are so beautiful." He whispered. Elizabeth smiled and removed his clothing and touched every inch of his skin. Will smiled and pulled her in for another deep kiss. Elizabeth wanted to give herself to Will. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever, as he made love to her in the bathtub, they're breathing matched each other perfectly. That night brought them more closer together than they ever would have imagined. 


	15. Secret

Will Turner watched in horror as he saw his love Elizabeth in the Commodore's arms. He wanted to turn away but he could not. Commodore Norrington then reached down to Elizabeth and pulled her towards him into a deep passionate kiss. He was kissing her, and touching her. Will yelled in agony and pain, he tried to run toward them but he couldn't move. Then a laughed that chilled him to the core, the Commodore turned into Captain Barbossa and began to strangle Elizabeth.  
  
"Will. Will." Elizabeth whispered in a gasp Will ran with all his strength but he had none. Captain Barbossa's cold laughs echoed through Will's mind as he tormented his love...  
  
"No. Elizabeth!!!" Will sat up in his bed. His long brown hair down, his deep chocolate brown eyes had terror in them. Elizabeth woke from a start, to see Will panting she wrapped a sheet around her body. "Will. Are you okay? What happened?" Will looked up into Elizabeth's tender gaze. Elizabeth put her hand to her fiancé's burning cheek. Will looked at her, melted into her touch. Will cradled her in his arms and kissed her crown. "I love you." Elizabeth pulled away. "Something is troubling you." Will smiled. "Tonight is not the night to discuss it." Elizabeth scooted away from him. "I believe it is." Will stood up and put his trousers on. He turned to Elizabeth. "This has been a special night for me and I don't want to ruin that." Elizabeth smiled gently at Will. "Oh. Will you couldn't ruin it." Will sat on the side of the bed. Wondering if he should tell her, if it would ruin their night or worse their relationship. "Elizabeth. There is something that is being kept from you." Elizabeth smiled teasingly. "I know." Will looked up. "It's you not over here with me." Will slightly grinned. "Besides that." Elizabeth was growing worried now.  
  
What was it? Elizabeth wondered. "Will?" She questioned. "Well. As you know you know we're going after Barbossa?" Elizabeth nodded. "Jack has discovered he's after something...someone. That has a resemblance of his past love and he wants to restore her using the blood of that person." Will ran his fingers through his hair. Elizabeth smiled. "Do we know who Barbossa is after?" Will nodded. "Yes." Elizabeth smiled. "Well. Who is it?" Will sat closer to Elizabeth and stroked her cheek. "It's.."  
  
KNOCK  
  
The sound of the cabin door knocking interrupted Will. "It's Jack. Will I need to have a few words with you." Will got up. "I'll be right back." Will slipped on his vest and left the room, leaving Elizabeth bewildered. 


	16. The Truth

Will went out on deck and Jack was waiting for him. Will walked over to him. "What is this about Jack?" Grinning Jack turned around. "New Plan." Jack took out two bottles of rum and handed one of them to Will.  
  
"And what is that?" Will asked. "We're making a trip to Tortuga, for just a stop." "Why?" Will asked. "Because. I want to be far away as possible when you tell Elizabeth. She will not beat you, she'll beat me." Will shook his head. "I was trying to tell her in there before you interrupted." Jack smiled. "It's a good thing I did." Jack took a swig of his rum. "There's a couple things you have to know about women Will they're manipulative and shallow, they will make you think you have them around their little finger when in reality you're the one that is whipped and they have you at their beckon call." Will laughed a bit. "That's not true." "Bloody Hell it is. Take Elizabeth for example." Will crossed his arms.  
  
"She has a right to know, her life is in danger. I will see to it that she knows." Will replied.  
  
"Knows What?" A voice said behind them, they turned to see Elizabeth in her robe, arms crossed demanding answers. "Nothing. That you're the most beautiful woman in the Caribbean." Jack said. "Shut-up Jack" Elizabeth said. "See. I told Will. Shallow." Jack then went passed Will then to Elizabeth. Jack then smiled at Elizabeth. "Don't be too hard on him." Elizabeth looked at Jack confused and watched him walk away.  
  
Will turned to Elizabeth as she walked to him. "What is it?" Will cupped her chin. "It's you." Elizabeth smiled. "Me? Me what?" "You are who Barbossa wants." Elizabeth backed away from Will. "You're Lying." Will shook his head. "I would not lie about this to you." Elizabeth shook his head. "I will not tolerate this. You will have Jack take me back to Port Royal at once." "I can't." Will replied, "You can't? Or you won't?" Will put his hands in his pocket. "I won't."  
  
Elizabeth couldn't believe this, just hours ago they were making love and confessing their true feelings and now this. Her world was trembling. "You are going to trade me in for the life of Barbossa?" Elizabeth asked. "No. Absolutely not. Barbossa knows you're with us, so he'll come to us, and when he does. We attack." Elizabeth nodded. "So. I'm the bait then right?" Will walked over to Elizabeth. "I am not going to let anything happen to you, I would die before he would even lay a hand on you. Do you trust me?"  
  
Elizabeth had tears welling in her eyes. "No. Will. I don't." This stung Will deeply, his fiancé didn't trust him, but did he really think she would after this? "I'm sorry Elizabeth." "It's Miss Swann." Will looked up at her and saw nothing but anger in his eyes. "I want you to think about this Will. Would the Commodore put me through this danger." Will shook his head. "No. He's the hitting type. You should know that." Elizabeth nodded in sadness "Goodnight Will."  
  
Elizabeth turned her heel and left. Will just stood there. Hurt. He never felt this pain before. His heart ached. His Elizabeth was slipping away from him and he didn't know how to get her back and have her trust him. Again. 


	17. Seduce

Will avoided Elizabeth all day the very next day he wouldn't even look at her. They were nearing Tortuga. Jack was right; a stop would be the greatest thing to do. He needed space he needed time to think. Will was on deck looking out to the horizon.  
  
Elizabeth was in the cabin looking out the window, distraught and in pain. She didn't mean anything she said to Will and she hoped he knew that. Elizabeth was in deep thought on whether, she would go talk to Will or not. She didn't want to lose him, that's the last thing she wanted.  
  
A knock came to the door, she didn't care who it was, though she was hoping it would be Will, but it wasn't. It was Jack.  
  
"Hello Luv." Jack said with a smile. Elizabeth looked up. "Is there is something I can help you with Jack?" Jack smiled seductively."Well Darling quite a few things." Elizabeth stood up. "I'm leaving when we get to Tortuga." Jack nodded. "You're coming right back on this ship." "I am not going to do such a thing." Elizabeth said. Jack went over to Elizabeth. "It's not a very good idea to mess with a pirate" Elizabeth smiled. "That's why you got me on the ship." Jack confusedly looked up. "You knew about Barbossa the entire time and you bring it up now?" Jack grinned. "I couldn't help it, I'd figure I'd be a gentlemen." Jack sat down and the chair. "And besides. Ole Bloody William is so in love with you it's sickening, he does a lot of stupid things, like telling you all about this for one." Elizabeth scowled him. 'He was being stupid, he was being honest." "Honest or not. He just put your relationship on hold." Elizabeth nodded. "He won't talk to me, or even look at me." "Sounds like a personal problem, but there is no way I'm getting myself into this triangle." Elizabeth sat down on the bed. "I wouldn't want you to." Jack smiled. "Just go talk to him, and if that doesn't work seduce him, and make up that way." Elizabeth looked over at Jack feeling disgusted. "Get Out Jack"  
  
Jack smiled. "Alright." Then he was gone. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Seduce him? That would never work." Elizabeth said to herself. Elizabeth layed down on the bed then smiled. 


	18. Trouble with the ladies

  
  
Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore she had to go talk to Will. She quietly got out of her bed and went over to the door; she cracked it just a bit and saw Will standing right at the spot where he was last night. He was looking out to the ocean. Elizabeth truly did love him and she knew deep down inside her heart that he loved her too. No man has ever gotten to her as Will had.  
  
Elizabeth walked over to him. Will knew she was behind him he could feel her. "Will—"Elizabeth said quietly as she tapped him on the shoulder. Will was looking out as Tortuga neared. "Yes?" he asked, not even turning around to face her. Elizabeth sighed and came beside him putting her hands on the rail. "Will. We need to talk-" "About?" "About us." At this Will turned to face Elizabeth. "What about us? What is it?" Will asked. Elizabeth sighed again, and looked down at the water. "You have been avoiding me on purpose today haven't you?" "Eliza—"Will tried to say. "Because if you are, I just want to let you know that if your trying to hurt me, it's working." Will looked over at Elizabeth. "That wasn't my intentions. I just have a lot on my mind." "Such as?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"You wouldn't understand., and I'm sorry, please don't take that the wrong way. I love you, I do. But right now I have my mind set keeping Barbossa away from you." Will tried to explain, but he regretted explaining when he saw tears form in Elizabeth's eyes.  
  
"Jack and you should have said something before I came on this ship." And with that Elizabeth stormed off, went into her cabin and slammed the door. "Well, you kind of laid me off." Will said under his breath.  
  
"Trouble with the ladies mate?" Will turned and saw Jack standing there. "I told you Manipulative and shallow." Will sighed. "And just think you're going to marry her." Jack stated. Will turned to Jack. "She's not always like this, in case you have forgotten, Barbossa wants her blood so she's have a little bit of difficulty." Jack shrugged. "Oh. Well. When we get to Tortuga they're will be plenty of women to choose from." "Does feeling mean anything to you?" Will asked. "Of course it does I can feel good or bad in the situation." At that Jack went down to his cabin. They would be in Tortuga in a matter of minutes. 


	19. Tortuga

They reached Tortuga and put the anchor in the water. Jack and his crew were getting ready to go on the smaller boat and into the town of Tortuga. "Will. Are ye' ready?" Will looked over at him. "Just let me go get Elizabeth." Will stated as he went down to his cabin.  
  
Elizabeth was underneath the covers, near tears, she heard the door open and she knew it was Will. "Elizabeth." She heard him say. She felt the bed move and she knew he was sitting right next to her. "I'm not ready to talk to you Will." Elizabeth said. "Can you please look at me and tell me why." Will removed the covers. "I love you Will. I just don't have to like you right now." Will chuckled. "It's not funny." Elizabeth said smiling. Will nodded. "Come on. We arrived in Tortuga and I want to show you around, it looks different from the last time we were here." "Last time? You were here before? When?" Elizabeth demanded. Will stiffened. "Jack and I came here to pick up a crew to rescue you from Barbossa." Elizabeth just lifted an eyebrow. """Fine." She simply said. "Fine?" Will asked, he was confused, "Yes fine." Elizabeth went back under the covers. "Just go away." Will paced his hands on her thigh. "Come on. Can't we just kiss and make up." Elizabeth sat up removing the covers. "I don't want to make up." Will sighed and nodded, he was about to get up but Elizabeth pulled him back down. "But I'm okay about the other part." Will smiled as he went in to kiss her, when their lips met it was like the first time, shock ran through their bodies. Will drawled Elizabeth down to the bed and kissed her deeply. Elizabeth pulled away. "Are we heading back to Port Royal after the stop?" Will looked at her, he hated this, and he wished he could take her back but he couldn't. "No. We're not. We have to face Barbossa." "You mean I have to?" "No." Will said. "I promise that I will keep you safe at all times." Elizabeth sighed and got out from beneath him. "I will believe that when I see it." Will got up. "Let's just go into town."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "No. I'm going to stay here. You go have yourself a great time." Will nodded. "Fine. I'm going to go. I need a break from this." Will left the room. "Well. So do I." Elizabeth yelled back at him  
  
Jack, Will and his crew rowed to Tortuga. "So Elizabeth is staying behind?" Jack asked Will. "Yeah. My father is staying with her to watch over her." Jack nodded. "You two will be just fine I promise you." Will nodded. "I hope so." Will then looked back on the ship wished he would of stayed with Elizabeth. 


	20. The Ring

Elizabeth watched from the window as she saw Jack and Will sail into the town of Tortuga. Elizabeth knew Will loved her but now she was feeling alone. Elizabeth walked over to the table and sat down on the chair. "Mrs. Will Turner." She said to herself, and smiled at the thought of getting married to him. Elizabeth looked at her hand to admire her ring but found it missing it wasn't on her finger.  
  
Elizabeth felt sick to her stomach. Elizabeth got up from the chair and started to search the room, she looked under the covers, underneath the bed, and she looked for the ring through out the cabin, but didn't find it. "Will is going to be so angry with me." She said to herself.  
  
There was no one on the ship Elizabeth realized as she went up on deck. Elizabeth figured she would look up here since it didn't seem to be anywhere else. Elizabeth crawled on the floor and searched everywhere. She was about to give up hope when a man stood right in front of her holding the ring in his hand and giving in to her.  
  
Elizabeth looked up and saw it was Bootstrap; Elizabeth smiled and took the ring. "Thank-you." She said as she stood up to face him. "It's a beautiful ring." Bootstrap said. Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "Yes. It is." Bootstrap nodded. "My son must have been born under a lucky star to find such a treasure." Elizabeth smiled. "It seems that's all I am to him." "That's not true." Bootstrap replied. "How can you be so sure?" Bootstrap grinned. "My wife used to think the same thing." Elizabeth nodded and started to walk towards the edge for a view of the ocean. "She changed her mind though when I killed her."  
  
Elizabeth's body went cold as she heard those words. Bootstrap turned her around. "How could Will leave you alone on this ship?" Elizabeth started to tremble, Bootstrap ran his hands through her hair. "Don't worry Miss Swann, I'm sure Barbossa will show the love and devotion that Will didn't." Elizabeth struggled in his grasp; Elizabeth got her leg up and kicked him in the groin.  
  
Bootstrap let go of her and Elizabeth ran. Elizabeth ran down to the cabins and went into Jack's cabin and locked the door. Elizabeth couldn't breathe, nor could she stop shaking. Elizabeth turned around but a hand went over mouth before she could scream, she looked up and saw it was Jack. Elizabeth had tears rolling down her face. Jack took his hand away. "Jack. Will's father. He's." Jack put a finger to her mouth. "Shhh." Jack took his gun out. "Come on." Jack led Elizabeth back up to the deck. When they got up there they didn't see Bootstrap anywhere. "It's a good thing I came back." Jack said as he turned to Elizabeth. "Will wanted me to come get you." Elizabeth let out a light grin, but then her expression changed when she saw Bootstrap come from the shadows.  
  
Jack tried to stop him but it was too late Bootstrap had already hit Elizabeth with his gun and she fell to the floor, she was out cold. Jack looked at Elizabeth then pointed his gun at Bootstrap. "That wasn't very nice." Bootstrap picked up Elizabeth and went to the edge of the ship. "Please give my regards to my son." Bootstrap then shot the barrels of gunpowder and the ship exploded. 


	21. Lost

The Black Pearl exploded and Will's world came crashing down. Will went out side and saw the ships pieces fall into the sea. Will swore his heart stopped when the thought of Elizabeth entered his mind.  
  
"Elizabeth" Will whisper. Will ran to the docks and was about to jump in when he saw Jack come up from the water gasping for air.  
  
"Jack!" Will said as he helped pull Jack out of the water and up on the docks. "What happened?" Will asked. Jack stood up. "The ship exploded." Will rolled his eyes. "Yes. I know that. Where's Elizabeth?" Jack looked over at Will. "Let's just go where we need to go." Jack started to walk away. Will was getting a sick feeling, had he lost her?  
  
"Jack! Where is she?" Will yelled growing angry and worried. Jack stopped in his tracks and turned around. Jack could sense the worry in his voice. "Ye' father took her mate." Will was confused. "What. It can't be true." Jack walked over to Will. "The scallywag took ye' girl to Barbossa, he was playing us the time.  
  
Will felt like he couldn't breathe. "Is. she alive?" Will asked. Jack nodded. "He jumped off the ship with her before the ship exploded. Jack looked at Will. "We'll get your bony lass back. I promise."  
  
Will didn't believe him, he couldn't. "How can you be so sure?" Will asked, his voice breaking. Jack smiled. "Because I know where the bastard is goin." Will nodded, and determined to get Elizabeth back. 


	22. Flashback

*********FLASHBACK*************  
  
Elizabeth watched disgusted with herself and everything else, as Jack was about to be hung. This is so wrong she thought, she couldn't do anything,  
she felt trapped. Elizabeth hated herself for accepting the Commodores proposal. Her heart belonged to Will and she didn't want it back. She had wished Will took the opportune moment when they had it, or maybe she wished  
she had. Will was approaching, her heart stopped and all thought of everything else went out of her mind. "Commodore" She heard him say, then "Governor" Will turned to her." Elizabeth" she loved to hear Will say her name. Their eyes were fixed upon each other. Elizabeth couldn't help but look at him with love and she didn't care what anyone else thought for that matter. "I should've told you everyday from the moment we met...I love you."  
  
***********END FLASHBACK**************  
  
Elizabeth woke with a start. Her eyes fluttered, and her heart beated faster, more and more when she realized she wasn't anywhere she recognized and that Will wasn't with her. Elizabeth sat up slowly and looked around at her surroundings. Elizabeth knew she didn't have to look out the window, she knew she was on a ship. Elizabeth stood up, she wanted to go home, and she wanted to be with Will. The thought of him stopped her thoughts. Where  
is he? She wondered if he was safe and if he was looking for her?  
  
Elizabeth then realized she wasn't in the same clothes she looked down and saw she was wearing a similar dress like the one Barbossa gave her except it was all black. "Of course." Elizabeth said to herself. Elizabeth heard footsteps coming towards the door, her heating began to beat rapidly, she  
didn't know what to expect.  
  
The door opened and Barbossa stepped in. Elizabeth held her head up. Barbossa smiled as he came closer. "Good Evening Miss Swann." He looked her up and down admiring the dress. "It fits you." Elizabeth looked down also. "Dare I ask the fate of its previous owner?" Barbossa shook his head. "None of that, this is truly the beginning of something special." Barbossa held  
out a chair for her and Elizabeth sat down.  
  
Barbossa spotted Elizabeth's hand and the ring on her finger. "That is a beautiful ring." Elizabeth looked down at the ring and Will entered her mind. "I guess you're stealing the name now aren't ya?" Elizabeth looked at him. "I was." Barbossa took her hand. "The Sapphire of  
Deception" Elizabeth was confused. "Excuse me?" Barbossa looked up and  
grinned. "That is what the ring is." Elizabeth smiled coldly. "Is this another ghost story?" "The last one turned out to be true, didn't it Miss Turner?" Barbossa asked. Elizabeth looked away. "With the right power and  
mind you can find anyone who wears this ring, that's how I found you." Elizabeth shook her head. "Will gave me this ring." "That's where deception comes in." Barbossa replied. "Will gave you this ring in order for me to find you, so you see missy, he helped me." "Will wouldn't do that, it's his  
father." Babossa smiled and stood up. "Like father like son." Barbossa brought Elizabeth up and grabbed her by the arms, Elizabeth struggled but  
couldn't get out of his grasp. Barbossa slapped her across the face and  
Elizabeth fell to the floor. "Welcome back Missy, you took advantage of everything the last time, it's polite that my crew take advantage of you."  
  
Elizabeth wanted to jump off the ship, as three crewmen came in. Barbossa  
walked past the crew. She's yours." Then Barbossa walked out leaving  
Elizabeth in a nightmare. 


	23. Treasure

Jack and Will headed towards the docks. It was very early in the morning, and pitch black. Will looked around no one in sight. They boarded a ship and the crew got ready to set sail on a ship they didn't even know. "This will do." Jack said looking around. Will was pacing back and forth. He wondered where Elizabeth was and what was happening. Jack came up to him. "Are ye' okay mate?" Will looked at Jack. "No." Jack nodded. "Well. That's understandable, how bout some rum?" Jack was leading Will to get some, but Will stopped. "I can't. I don't know anything. I don't know if she's hurt, hungry, scared, or even if she's dead and that scares me more than anything." Jack nodded.  
  
Jack placed a hand on Will's shoulder. "We'll get her back lad, I won't let another scalley wag pirate like your father lay a hand on her, you two are going to go off in the sun set, get married, and do what.... you do when you two are alone." Will grinned lightly.  
  
The ship was on the way to the horizon. Morning turned to day and then into night. The crew and Jack were out on the deck drinking rum and forgetting their misfortunes. Or Will's fortune.  
  
Will woke with a start. He was sitting in the corner of his cabin, facing out the window. Anger rose in him upon realization that he has allowed himself to fall asleep. "I cannot just sit here. "He said loudly, Will got up. "I'm coming Elizabeth." Will then went out on deck . He saw the crew and Jack singing along off tune and drinking up all the rum. Will took out his gun and shot it up in the air.  
  
The crew and Jack stopped and looked at Will. "This is enough. I will not tolerate anymore." Will said. Jack stood up. "Do you think that is wise Will?" Will pointed the gun at Jack. "Apparently you do." Jack stopped. "While you are enjoying yourselves Elizabeth is alone and hurt... I will not lose her to anyone." Will turned to Jack. "You promised nothing would happen to her. Are you giving up?" Jack shook his head. "Of course not." Will turned to the crew. "If you're not willing to risk your lives for her then get off, I have no use for you. Elizabeth is a treasure and she has the beauty that you only see once and I will not lose that. Make your choice I've already made mine" Will then turned and left. Jack looked after him. "He is so whipped." Jack then turned to the crew. "Let's go rescue the lass." 


	24. Captain Barlow Roberts

Elizabeth couldn't muster a thought. All her innocence was taken away from her. Will was suppose to be the only one to see her naked and to be with  
her in every way. What was she going to tell Will? Would he notice? Of course he would. Elizabeth had mixed emotions about everything. Elizabeth tried to hold back the tears, but just couldn't, she wanted to be strong,  
she wanted to be strong for Will.  
  
Elizabeth let the tears flow freely, for she didn't care who saw her cry. Elizabeth quickly dried them when someone entered the room. Elizabeth stood  
up and faced Barbossa.  
"Enjoying your stay?" he asked coldly. "You're despicable." Elizabeth replied. Barbossa chuckled. "Trust that was the first but it won't be the  
last."  
  
Elizabeth looked at him with fear in her eyes. "What do you want from me?" Barbossa came closer to her. "I want you to pay for what you did, and you  
will." Elizabeth straightened herself up. "No. I won't." Barbossa then  
grabbed her roughly and shoved her. She fell backward tripping over her filthy dress. She feel to the ground, then realized her lip was bleeding. Not the only thing bleeding she thought as she looked down at her dress.  
  
Elizabeth was startled when she saw the cold steel of a gun get pointed right at Barbossa's temple. "Don't move" she heard the man say, he was in cloak so she could see his features. Barbossa turned around. "Who are you?" Elizabeth stood up she tried to hide back the tears from the fear that was going through her. The man removed his cloak and Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes, He turned, and Elizabeth gasped. His youthful features shocked  
her. *He cannot be any  
  
older than I. * She studied his features curiously. His tan skin was  
remarkably near flawless. Blonde hair flowed down to his shoulders. His eyes were a shockingly bright blue. Barbossa looked at him and his eyes widened. "Captain Barlow Roberts" The man nodded with a smile. "What are  
you doing here?" Barlow cocked a smile and pulled the trigger "Let the Captain with the gun ask the questions." Barlow then placed his attention  
to Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth was locked in his eyes. "And who are you?" Barlow asked. Elizabeth was about to answer, but Barbossa went on ahead. "She's no one,  
she's a friend of a friend of a cousin." Barlow smiled then looked at Elizabeth, and asked sarcastically. "He's lying isn't he?" Elizabeth was trembling, "He is." "He kidnapped you didn't he?" Elizabeth nodded; she did  
not know what to do or what to say.  
  
Barlow walked over to her and saw her lip and her face; He took his hand  
and placed it on her face. Elizabeth was surprised on how gentle he was  
being, he wiped the blood from her lip. "Is he responsible for this?" Barlow asked, Elizabeth had tears forming in her eyes Barlow nodded. "I'll take that as a yes." Barlow then shot Barbossa with one shot in the head Barbossa fell to the ground. Dead. Elizabeth gasped and walked backward. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Barlow walked over at her. "My  
name is Captain Barlow Roberts and you are?" Elizabeth felt like she couldn't muster a word, but finally she did. "Elizabeth Swann." Barlow took  
her hand in his. 


	25. Singapore

Though it was very early in the morning, Jack was well on his way to  
getting completely  
  
pissed. Most of the drunks passed out in the tavern were beginning to come  
around, and made it a point to glare daggers at his jolly singing form. Jack lifted his cup to his mouth, took a long swig, gulped it down. Jack was worried about Will he never seen him like this, he was weak and fading fast. Jack knew Elizabeth would return safely and he told Will not to worry for Captain Jack Sparrow is here. Jack failed to mention to Will that when they did find Elizabeth she would be the same, he knew what was happening  
to her but that would just crush Will if he knew.  
  
Just then, he caught a bit of a conversation between two men coming out of the cabin. "Poor lass," said the first. "Aye, she was a might pretty one too". The second chimed in. Jack pulled himself up, and hurried after the  
two men, trying not to stumble too much along the way. "Excuse me, gentleman." They turned, "Did I hear," Jack continued trying his best to control the slur. "Talk of Elizabeth"?" Yes, friend," the first gentleman started, ". "She's been kidnapped, supposedly by the fiercest of pirates, Captain Barlow Roberts." Jack's eyes flinched as though someone had smacked  
him. Jack shook his head. "That's impossible Barbossa has her" The two gentlemen laughed. "Captain Barlow set that up to get Elizabeth, the only who didn't know was Barbossa and of course Elizabeth." Jack nodded "Right."  
He leaned back, "Such a fine young lady, hard tellin' what a man like Captain Barlow do to her. I've heard stories." He lowered his voice a tad  
and motioned for Jack and the other gentleman to lean in, "He's been searching for a woman to share his life with: a wife. Word is, he's gone  
through six women, and seven is the most unlucky number a person can  
be." "Obviously one through six weren't too lucky either, mate." Jack  
responded before he could stop himself.  
  
The gentlemen to Jack's left straightened up. "We should tell Will." Jack  
then stood in his way. "Not a very good idea mate." "Why is that?" The  
gentlemen asked. "Because if you tell Will I will have to kill ye." The gentlemen laughed. "Yeah. I'd like to see you try'.' Jack then pulled out  
his gun. "I'll do more than try matey."  
The gentlemen nodded. "Alright. Fine. I won't tell him." Jack nodded.  
"Savvy." Jack then walked to the edge of the boat to look out to the  
horizon.  
  
Will was in his cabin wide-awake. He hadn't closed his eyes to even rest  
his eyes. How could he sleep when the love of his life was out there,  
somewhere? Hurt. He felt full responsibility for it. He wished he could show her the world that is safe, but now she is in a world that she doesn't  
know.  
  
Jack then walked into the cabin, Will looked up, wishing there was news, but deep down he knew there wasn't any. Jack smiled. "We're making a stop,  
just to recuperate, have a few drinks, and you know just some. Relief." Will shook his head. "I'll have relief when Elizabeth is in my arms again."  
Jack nodded. "Which she will be." "Where are stopping?" Will asked in a hurry. "Singapore." Will nodded. "I need a drink." Jack smiled. "Then why  
didn't you say something?" Will looked over at Jack. 


	26. The One in the Middle

Captain Barlow and his crew we're back on his ship. Barlow killed the rest of Barbossa's crew and took Elizabeth along with him. Elizabeth was in a cabin. One of the crew said this was hers. They got her new dresses, and  
Elizabeth was already in one. It was the most beautiful dress she ever worn. The cabin was beautifully decorated, with candles that lit the whole room. Elizabeth looked around and wondered what was going to happen next. Though she admitted she felt safer with him then she did with Barbossa she  
was still scared and missed Will terribly.  
  
Elizabeth was brought back from her thought when a man entered the room and  
presented Elizabeth with a red rose. "The captain wishes to see you." Elizabeth took the rose and followed the man to the captain courtiers. The  
man turned. "My name is Troster by the way, if you need anything let me  
know." Elizabeth gave a faint smile. "Thank-you." They entered the  
Captain's room and Elizabeth was incomplete awe. Here she is, Captain.  
Miss Elizabeth Swann." Troster looked very pleased with himself.  
  
Barlow looked down at the map stretched on his desk. As he leaned over, the  
candlelight glimmered off of something on his belt and the light stung Elizabeth's eyes. She blinked several times, and then leaned slightly to her right, to further examine what had been shining in her eye. She eyed  
his  
  
holsters. They looped around his arms and kriss-crossed over his chest. The two shiny pistols gleamed in the candlelight. Without looking up, he said  
in a demanding tone, "Leave us. We mustn't be interrupted." Elizabeth  
watched as Troster left the room leaving Barlow and her alone.  
  
The silence between them was unbearable. "Do they always do what you tell them to do?" Barlow looked up and he saw nothing but beauty. "For a small fee." He replied. Elizabeth nodded. "If you're going to kill me, please do so without delay." Barlow looked at her, stunned. Barlow then walked over  
at her. He looked her up and down. "Why would I want to kill such a treasure as yourself?" Elizabeth then looked down. Barlow then noticed the ring. "That's a beautiful ring." Elizabeth lifted up her hand. "It's an."  
"Engagement ring." Barlow finished for her. "How sweet. He must be very lucky.' Elizabeth nodded. "What's his name?" "Will." Elizabeth said almost in a whisper. Barlow nodded. "Sapphire of Deception. Nice choice." "Is it true then?" Elizabeth asked. "That anyone can find you if you where this?" Elizabeth nodded. "Yes." "Is that how you found me?" Barlow shook is head. "I wasn't looking for you." Elizabeth nodded. "I was looking for Barbossa  
you just happened to be the one in the middle."  
  
Barlow glanced out the window. "We're almost there." "Where?" Elizabeth asked. "Our Destination." Barlow replied. "And what destination would that  
be?" Barlow turned around. "Singapore." He said. 


	27. Mother

The wind blew and Jack could smell the sea arising everywhere. They were at least an hour maybe two hours away to the destination of Singapore. Jack  
knew he should tell Will about Captain Barlow but that would just make things worse. Although Jack did like making things worse, he didn't want to  
mess with Will right now. Jack knew what it was like to lose someone he  
loved and respected. He didn't like to think about much. He had mixed  
emotions about Singapore.  
  
*Singapore* Jack thought the last time he was there was truly a nightmare for him. He never thought he could see anything so horrific in his life,  
and he saw some pretty gruesome things, he was pirate after all. The thought of his mother entered his mind and he was numb, how could he of let  
him do that to her? She was so young and innocent. Jack sat down on the deck to think back what had happened that awful night. ''I should've done something" Jack said to himself. "How could I of let him strangle her right  
in front of me and then watch him bury her?  
  
Jack got up and shook all the memories off, he had another mission to do,  
someone else to save. Elizabeth. He has her, and God knows what she has  
been through. "I will not let anything happen to her. I will pay back revenge upon Barlow." Jack said to himself. He was determined and about to  
go down to his cabin when he saw a ship. Barbossa's ship.  
  
The ship ahead was floating and seemed to be empty, no souls on board, as Jack looked through his telescope to see if he saw anything. Jack put his  
telescope away. "What the hell?" Jack said under his breath.  
  
"Bloody Will!" Jack called out. Will came from the cabin and Jack saw that he looked terrible. He was groggily, bags under his eyes, and he saw tears.  
Jack looked over at him. "Hmm. Maybe you better to stay." Will looked around. "What? What is it?" Will came to the edge and saw Babossa's ship. His heart skipped and some relief sucked into Will, as there was hope for  
Elizabeth's return.  
  
"Elizabeth." Will whispered. Jack then stood in his way. "We don't go over there until the opportune moment which means not now." Will looked over at Jack and was disgusted; Jack looked in his eyes, and for a minute was truly scared for his life. "Alright. Let's go already." Jack walked to the edge of the ship. "Now how the hell are we gonna get over there?" Jack said to  
himself, all of a sudden Will stood up on the edge and jumped into the  
water.  
  
Jack nodded. "Well. There's that way." Quickly Jack stood up on the edge  
and jumped in after him. When Jack and Will got onto Barbossa's body. It was deserted; there was no one there. All that was there were dead bodies everywhere on the deck. The crew. Will felt he was going into a world he never went into before. The first thing that entered his mind was. Elizabeth. Will then ran through the  
cabins and down the stairs but saw no sign of Elizabeth. Jack saw that  
Babrossa was dead.  
  
Will and Jack made there way back on deck. Elizabeth was gone. Again. Jack  
took out a flask of Rum and took a swig. "I'm sorry mate." Will nodded.  
When Will looked up he saw his father standing there looking at him.  
  
Jack nodded. "Oh no." Will looked at him with nothing but hate. "You." Bootstrap nodded. "Me." Will pulled a gun out and pointed it right at his  
father's head. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?" Will asked sternly. Bootstrap looked at him. "I know where she is." Jack smiled.  
"We know." Will looked at Jack. "We do?" "Well. I do." Jack said. Will then brought his attention back on Bootstrap. "What you did to her and to me was unacceptable." Bootstrap nodded. "Welcome to being a pirate son."  
"I'm not your son." Will replied. Jack was looking back and forth then smiled. "I say shoot him, we have no need for him." Bootstrap looked over at Jack. "Truthfully she's safer with Barlow than she is when Barbossa so I  
say things are turning up."  
  
Will looked at Jack. "Who is Barlow?" Jack placed his finger to his lips. "Shhh. That will be a bed time story." Will then turned to Bootstrap, and pointed the gun at him. "Answer me something." Bootstrap nodded. "Did they hurt her?" Bootstrap shrugged. "Depends. Sexually?" Will then pulled the trigger. "Physically?" Jack came up to Will. "He's just doing this to get  
to you." Will pushed Jack away with his free arm.  
  
Will had pain in his mind and his heart. What did they do to Elizabeth? "Emotionally?" His father finished. "Yes." Will replied. Bootstrap nodded. "You name it they did it.." Will's mind went blank. Elizabeth was his. His father leaned in. "She is cute, when she is crying in pain isn't she?" That  
was it. Will then shot the gun and the bullet when right through his  
forehead and Bootstrap hit the deck in nothing but cold blood.  
  
Jack looked at Will just did. "Will—"Will held up his hand. "Let's go. We  
have work to do." Will then walked away from Jack to head back to their  
ship. 


	28. Head VS Heart

The ship of Barlow's was nearing Singapore and all that went through Elizabeth's mind was. Why? What does Barlow want from me? What did Barbossa  
want from me? Elizabeth was thinking all this while Captain Barlow sat across from her. Barlow looked up at her and studied her features. "Are you troubled Miss Swann?" Elizabeth looked up at him. "No. Not at all." Barlow didn't believe her and he knew she was lying. Barlow stood up and walked  
over to her. "I apologize that you had to got through what you went  
through." Elizabeth looked up at him. "No woman should ever have to be  
treated like that." Elizabeth gave a faint smile.  
  
Barlow nodded. "I know what your thinking." Elizabeth wondered. "And what is that?" Elizabeth asked. "What is he going to do with me? And why am I  
here?" Elizabeth nodded. "You can read minds can you Captain Barlow?" Barlow smiled. "I can read yours Miss Swann, and I am also reading that you want to wash all the pain away." Elizabeth couldn't believe that Barlow  
was reading her; she just looked up at him, and glistened in his eyes.  
Elizabeth nodded.  
  
Barlow went over to the door and called for one of the crew. One crewmember  
came in. "Yes Cap." Barlow looked over at Elizabeth. "Run Miss Swann a bath, get some refreshment, and get a new dress for her." The crewmember nodded. "Yes Sir." He was about to go, but Barlow stopped him. "And if I even suspect any of you looking at her, I will kill you." The crewmember  
nodded then left.  
  
Barlow turned to Elizabeth. "You're too kind." Elizabeth said sweetly. Barlow nodded. "You will be safe in the wash room with full privacy, if you need anything. I will be there." Elizabeth nodded. "Thank-you." Then left  
the cabins courtiers, and walked to the washroom.  
  
Elizabeth rested in the bathtub. The water soaking into her dress, she had not taken off any piece of clothing. She was cold, and shivering, she was lost, scared, and alone. Elizabeth let the tears flow freely; she placed  
her head on her knees and couldn't control her emotions any longer.  
  
The last time she was in the bathtub was the best night of her life. She was Will. He was so gentle and sweet. Elizabeth kept on looking at the door hoping to see Will walk right in take her into his arms and protect her.  
Elizabeth held out her hand and looked at the ring and smiled at the thought of Will proposing. She wondered if she would ever get to marry Mr.  
Turner. If she would walk down the aisle, but she wondered most if she would ever see Will again. Elizabeth sat in the bathtub and cried herself  
into a light sleep.  
  
Barlow was on the other side of the door, just listening to her cry. He knew what was happening to her and whom she was crying about. Something was going through him that has never happened. Did he have feelings for this  
girl? He wanted to take her back to Port Royalle or just leave her in Singapore but a part of him told him no. He didn't know either to follow  
his head or his heart. 


	29. A Visitor

The coast of Singapore was fast approaching as Jack looked through his telescope. Jack looked over at Will looking out into the horizon in a world of his own. Jack never saw Will kill anybody. *He has a taste of it now* Jack thought. Jack went over to Will and placed a hand on his shoulder, but Will just threw it away. "Why didn't you tell me about Barlow?" Will asked. Jack shrugged. "I guess it just slipped my mind.' Will looked over at Jack. "How does something like that slip your mind?" Jack nodded. "I just didn't want to worry ye mate." Will looked down at the deck floor. "It wouldn't of  
changed anything." Jack then crossed his arms.  
  
Will paced his hands on the edge to balance himself. He was exhausted and  
not thinking right. "I can assure you of something though." Jack said breaking the silence. "And what's that?" Will asked. "Barlow won't hurt her  
like Barbossa did." Will nodded "Well. Now I feel better." "I'm just keeping it in perspective." Jack replied. Jack watched as Will put his head in his hands. He remembered when he and Elizabeth was 13 and they pretended they got married and were husband and wife, all that kept going through his mind that was it was going to stay pretend. He was losing hope. "I failed her." Jack heard Will say. "How did you fail her?" Jack asked. "I couldn't protect, keep her safe. I was willing to die for her, and I didn't." Jack nodded. "When we get to Singapore, have a few drinks, and settle what we  
are going to do. He's not that far away, and neither is Elizabeth."  
  
They docked down the beach, and walked steadily to the city. Will and Jack  
fell behind as the crew hurried to the pub to drink up all the rum they could drink. Jack turned to his right and saw another ship. A pirate ship that looked vaguely familiar. When they reached the pub Jack and Will sat  
down at the bar. The barkeep was down at the other end, so Jack began  
  
occupying his time by drumming his hands on the bar and looking around at  
the other patrons.  
  
The place was busy, but he caught sight of something that turned his blood  
cold, actually someone. Even without his powder-white wig, he could recognize Port Royal's commodore's a mile off. Will looked over at Jack and  
what he was looking at. Will saw Norrington, shrugged and turned back around. "Hmm." Is all he could say, then it finally hit him and Will turned  
back around and saw, the man that hit Elizabeth. *He's looking for  
Elizabeth* Will thought. Jack then pulled Will back to reality. "DO not make a scene Will, he's not worth it." "It would give me some relief." Will replied. Two bottles of rum was sat in front of them, Jack eyes widened.  
"Finally. Some good stuff." Will took his bottle and raised it. "To Elizabeth" Jack raised his bottle also. "Here. Here." For the rest of the  
night Jack and Will stayed at the bar just drinking up their hearties. 


	30. Losing Hope

Barlow's ship was docked and the crew was at the pub drinking the night away. Elizabeth sat on the beach, in the sand as the water came up, but Elizabeth didn't move. The Captain told her that she could stay on the beach and be alone but he would come and get her when they were ready to go.  
  
Elizabeth wanted to run away but she couldn't, Where would she go? Who would she run to? Elizabeth glanced down at her ring. She wondered what Will was doing at this very moment, Where was he, what was he thinking? Was he thinking about her? Elizabeth got up slowly and watched as the waves crashed in front of her. He was out there somewhere she could feel it.  
  
Elizabeth began to walk along on the beach, thinking back into the past. Her and Will walked along the beach many times, talking about all sorts of things and dreamed of the future together. Elizabeth then tripped over her long, wet dress and tripped she landed on something, on someone who was obviously drunk, and passed out, but grunted as she fell on top of him.  
  
Elizabeth looked down as the man looked up. It was Jack. "I should've known you'd like it on top." Elizabeth felt disgusted. "Shut-up Jack." Jack then looked at her. "Bloody Hell" Jack quickly got up and brought Elizabeth with him. "What? How?" Jack was trying to get words in. Elizabeth was trembling but relieved. "Is Barlow with you?" Elizabeth was shocked how did Jack know about Barlow? "Did he hurt you in anyway?" Elizabeth kept quiet. "Yes. And No." Elizabeth finally said. Jack smiled and nodded. "Well. This just splendid. Your safe now, and now you can get married to bloody William." Jack took Elizabeth's arm but she pulled away. "Where is he?" Jack stopped. "Who?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Will." Jack shrugged. "He's around here somewhere, you know drinking tea and crackers, dreaming of a better day." Elizabeth looked at Jack. "You got him drunk didn't you?" "Now would Jack Sparrow do a thing like that?" Elizabeth looked at Jack. "Okay. Bloody Hell. The boy needed it." Elizabeth looked down. "I want to see him." Jack nodded. "I'll go get him. If he's not too drunk." Jack then turned to go but Norrington was standing right in his way.  
  
. "Well. Well. What do we have here?" Norrington asked. Jack smiled. "A Captain and a pretty lass?" Norrington then pulled out his gun, and started to walk toward Jack and Elizabeth. "So. Your responsible for the kidnapping of Miss Elizabeth?" Jack shook his head. "Technically yes." Elizabeth looked over at Jack eyes pleading with fear. "I will take Miss Swann back to Port Royal immediately." Elizabeth shook her head. 'I will not." Norrington pulled the trigger. "I will kill that Will Turner, make no mistake about that." Norrington said as he stepped closer.  
  
Will was in the shadows looking at what was going on, he saw Norrington pulling a gun at Jack and a woman that he didn't see or recognize. Will pulled his gun out and started to walk closer.  
  
Norrington heard someone behind him pull a trigger, he pretty sure knew it was Will, and he knew what to do. "I am truly sorry Miss Swann." He said in a whisper. Norrington grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her around to face Will.  
  
It was too late Will already shot the gun and the bullet hit Elizabeth in the hip. "You are under arrest for the murder of Miss Swann." Norrington said to Elizabeth. Will couldn't breathe let alone move. "Will." Elizabeth whispered then fell Will ran to Elizabeth and caught her before she fell to the ground. "Oh. God Elizabeth." Elizabeth was in tears. "Will, I am so sorry." Will was crying at this point he was holding his dying lover in his arms. "Shh. Shh. You're going to be fine, we are going to get married, and have children.'" Elizabeth smiled. "No. Will you are." Will shook his head, he stroke her hair back. "I love you Elizabeth." Will paced a kiss on her mouth and let the tears fall on her face, and pulled away. Elizabeth placed her hand on his face. "At least I got to see you one last time." Will stroked her face and held onto her as Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Elizabeth. Wake up. Please." Elizabeth didn't though. Will laid her on the ground and stood up he turned to Norrington and went over to him and punched him to the ground.  
  
Barlow came up and saw Elizabeth; jack stood in his way "This has nothing to do with you." Will picked up his gun and went over to Norrington, who was lying on the ground. "You do this, and your life is over Turner." Will pulled the trigger. "My life is over there on the ground. My life is over." Will then shot the gun into Norrington's head, he was dead.  
  
Will walked over to Elizabeth and placed a kiss on her hand, then on her cheek, then to her mouth. His love was out of his life and his world was over. 


	31. Heaven

*True love never dies as we see in our eyes, only when we let go that we can truly say goodbye. *  
  
The sun was setting in the distance from the long day that went by. The light and warmth was fading slowly, as the waves crashed in front of him water came to his ankles. Will stood on the beach hands in his pockets, wind blowing in the air through his long hair. His shirt flew freely in the wind and his bare chest absorbed the warmth of the day. Will's mind wondered many places as he watched the beautiful sunset and then his mind drifted to the only beautiful thing in the world to him. Elizabeth.  
  
Will breathed in the happiness that filled him when he thought of her, he wasn't expecting when two familiar arms wrapped around his waist and instantly he knew whom they belonged to. Will grabbed her arms gently and stroked them. "Elizabeth. You found me." Elizabeth smiled gently and chuckled a bit. "Will. If I was blind I would see you." Will smiled at this, Elizabeth always had that affect on him, she filled him with so much joy and happiness but something was wrong and not right.  
  
Will turned to face Elizabeth and grabbed her by the waist to pull her closer to him. Will stroked her cheek. "Elizabeth. Please. Stay with me." Elizabeth smiled and brought him closer to her body. "Will. I will always be here. I'll never you." Elizabeth then went to his mouth and kissed him gently then it turned passionately, Elizabeth moved to his neck then to his earlobe and whispered into his ear. "Not even if you kill me." Will then pulled away and looked into Elizabeth eyes that was burning with hate. The sky turned completely black and rain started to fell from the sky heavily.  
  
Will looked at Elizabeth and at her hip, which he saw blood bleeding through; Elizabeth looked down at it and held it with her bare hand. "Oh. God. Elizabeth." Will said as he went for her, but Elizabeth backed away. "I hate you Will." Then Elizabeth disappeared.  
  
Will woke with a gasp from his bed. That was the thirtieth time he had the dream and it was getting worse every time he had it. Will removed his covers and got out of his bed and walked to the window, he opened to let fresh air come in and hit his face. Will now lived in Tortuga, he moved there shortly after Elizabeth's death, it was Jack's idea. Jack Sparrow, he came to visit once and a while he was out there somewhere exploring the seven seas, he would be back soon for a special arrangement Will reminded himself.  
  
Two years passed since Elizabeth's tragic death and every day was getting easier for Will. He missed her terribly, he missed her laugh, her love, her 5 smiles, and he missed loving her. Will found himself thinking of her everyday.  
  
Will worked as a blacksmith at his own shop where he lived. It was like Port Royal. He couldn't go back there. Will looked over at the bed and saw the woman he devoted his love to. But did he love her? Truly love her? Ana- Maria He never thought in a million years that he would find himself with her but he was, Jack had pressured the relationship on him, he said it would help him recover from Elizabeth. Ana-Maria did help him forget about Elizabeth but only for about two seconds. Elizabeth would understand, this is what she would of wanted. Will kept on telling himself but he did feel he was betraying her in a way.  
  
Will sat down at the chair and looked out the window, wondering if Elizabeth was looking down on him from heaven. 


	32. A New Friend

Day had turned into night and Will was eating his dinner with you can say his new "mate", that's what a pirate call's it anyway. Will met James when he made a sword for him months ago. Will sighed and dropped his half eaten dinner roll. "Ah, come on, matey! What's wrong? You barely been eatin' at all!" "Sorry, James, it's just that...oh, never mind." Will stood up and put his plate in the sink. "Now, none of that, what's on your mind? Or should I say you heart. It's good to let some screws loose." James chuckled and smiled. 'What's her name?"  
  
Will chuckled softly and turned to his friend. "Fine. You win. You know how I lived in Port Royal two years ago?" James nodded. "Yeah." James was finally going to find out a piece about Will, something from his past.  
  
"Well. To tell you the truth I didn't move here to Tortuga because I was unemployed." "Oh?" James asked "I had a great job as a blacksmith, but I ran away to escape...a-a bad experience." James's smiled vanished. "What experience would that be, pray tell?" Will sat down back at the table. "Well. I was seeing this girl, Elizabeth. I loved her more than anything in the world. We were set to get married but it didn't." James was confused. "Why didn't it happen?" Will looked up. "Because. I killed her." James nodded. He didn't know what to say. What do you say to that? "I'm sorry mate, but you are getting married in two days to a hell of gal and pretty soon you're going to be enjoying life." Will nodded. "I guess." James nodded in response. "Trust me. It will turn out for the good." Will the smiled and drifted on to more important thoughts. 


	33. Alive

It was the middle of the night when Jack entered the town of Tortuga. He  
docked his ship and decided to go on into town. The town was deserted  
though. The Tavern was still open he saw and he sighed with relief. "Finally. A good thing." Jack said to himself as he entered the Tavern, and again like he saw outside there was hardly no one insight except of course a few men drunk, and barmaids. He did see a couple it looked like over in  
the corner, the girl was extremely drunk. Jack liked that about a girl.  
  
Jack ordered a bottle of rum and sat at the bar. He head the girl laugh and Jack's mind wandered. That laugh sounded so familiar. It was almost as he if he heard that laugh before. Jack turned to see if it was who he thought it was but when he turned around she was gone and so was the man who she was with. Jack shrugged and sighed. "Must be my imagination." Jack murmured  
as he turned back around.  
  
Jack didn't expect what was going to be there when he turned back around.  
She stood there right beside him. He hair long and flowing past her shoulders, she wore men's trousers, and a white shirt that was tied and her belly shown. Jack looked up and saw it was she. It was her eyes, it was her smile, and it was her face. Elizabeth. Jack smiled. "I am way too drunk for  
this." Jack said. Elizabeth smiled. "Hello Jack." Jack nodded, then Elizabeth sat next to him, and smiled. Jack looked over at Elizabeth. "So.  
How the hell are ya?" Elizabeth's eyes narrowed to Jack's." "I am not a ghost Jack.'' Jack nodded. "Good. Cause I thought I was really losing it." Elizabeth nodded. "So. How did this happen Elizabeth?" "The bullet, let's just say it went to the right place, when you and...Will left, Barlow took me  
cause he saw I was still breathing, and he got me the best medical attention and here I am." "So. Where have you been these past two years?" Elizabeth took another drink of her rum, "I was in a state of shock and of  
course recovering, so where is dear old Will?" Jack smiled. "Maybe you should see him when you're sober." Elizabeth laughed. 'Oh. Jack. Where is the fun in that? Besides Barlow..." Jack held up his hand. "Whoa. He's here? With you." Elizabeth smiled. "Yes. He brought me here because of Will he's  
staying on the ship while I stay with you for the night." Jack nodded. "Right, and you think I'm just going to buy that right?" Elizabeth nodded. Jack smiled. "Well. Then. Let's go to the room I'm staying at, which is at Will's." Jack stood up, Elizabeth got up with him. "Wait. I can't, he will  
see me." Jack shrugged. "That boy is sound asleep, now with all your drunkenness he will see you." Elizabeth crossed her arms. "I am not drunk."  
Jack raised his brow and smiled.  
  
Jack and Elizabeth were back in his room dancing around and singing. Jack  
and Elizabeth drank all through the night. The sun was coming up and Elizabeth was layed out across the floor. Jack sat up. "There is something you need to know before you encounter Will." Elizabeth laughed. "And what would that be?" Jack turned to her. "He's getting—"Then there was a knock on he door. "Jack. Open up." Elizabeth sat up at the sound of his voice. "Will." Elizabeth was about to get up. But Jack picked her up and threw her on the bed, and threw the cover on top of her. "Hey." Elizabeth said. "Just  
stay right here." Elizabeth then snuggled underneath the blanket right  
before Will entered.  
  
Jack smiled as he saw his friend enter, "Sorry to wake you up.. How have you been?" Will said as he stuck put his hand for Jack to shake. "Great, yeah, fine" Jack snapped as he ignored Will's hand. "You?" "Well. I've been  
busy real busy with the wedd—"Jack got loud. "Well. Isn't that great. Really. I'm glad." Will laughed a bit. "Jack, what's the matter with you. It should be me having the wedding jitters not you." Jack closed his eyes,  
this is not how he wanted Elizabeth to find out.  
  
Elizabeth stayed underneath the covers all she wanted to do was run to Will  
and wrap her arms around him for the first time in years. He's getting  
married? Why? I did tell him to? But to who? Jack smiled at Will. "I don't have them Will, but do you?" Will shook his head. "No. Ana Maria is perfect for me." When Elizabeth heard her name she just busted out laughing. Jack smiled and shook his head. Will went over,  
"and who was that?" "Just some girl that I picked up at the bar last night." Will nodded. "You and your girls, I hope this one sticks around." Jack nodded. "I have a feeling she will, but right now she's a bit drunk."  
Will nodded. "Alright. Well. Bring her to the ceremony and I'll see you there." Jack nodded. "You bet." Will then left Jack's room. Elizabeth got up from the covers and went over to Jack and crossed her arms. Jack smiled,  
ad Elizabeth then had a tear roll down her face. 


	34. A Change of Plan

Jack looked over at Elizabeth and smiled. "How bout a drink?" Jack was walking past her but Elizabeth stood in his way. "Were you even going to tell me?" Elizabeth asked her voice rising, Jack nodded. "Of course I was dear, it just wasn't the opportune moment," Elizabeth crossed her arms. "It  
never is." Jack then went over to Elizabeth. "I am almost positive that when you go up to Will, he will like. 'Elizabeth' and then you will be like 'Will' and then you two can gallop away in the distance." Elizabeth gave a faint smile and pushed Jack to the floor. "It's not that easy Jack." Jack  
snapped his fingers. 'Right. Tell him with your clothes off then...let's  
practice." Elizabeth kicked Jack in the side.  
  
Jack held his side as he got up and went over to Elizabeth. "He really doesn't love her." Elizabeth nodded. "Then why is—"she couldn't finish. "Because. How else is he supposed to get over you?" Elizabeth nodded. "I told him to." Jack smiled. "Does he ever listen?" Elizabeth looked over at Jack and gave a faint smile. "Who is she?" "She?" Jack asked "Ana-Maria."  
Elizabeth replied. Jack nodded "Well she's----"He couldn't finish as a  
girl just walked right in there and slammed the door. "Here." Jack  
finished.  
  
Ana-Maria entered the room tears glistened in her eyes. Jack walked over to her. "Ana-Maria. What is wrong?" Ana-Maria shook her head. "I can't do it."  
"Can't do what?" Jack asked. "I can't marry him. I can't marry Will."  
Relief went through Elizabeth's body and happiness filled her heart. "I don't love him." Ana-Maria finished. Ana-Maria looked up and saw Elizabeth.  
Her eyes widened and she was about to scream, but Jack held her mouth. "Shh. Will does know." Ana-Maria pulled away. "He must know. This will make him so happy, you don't understand, I hear him call out your name in the middle of night. He has to know." Jack smiled. "And he Will." Ana-Maria  
nodded, "Good. Tell him after I tell him that the wedding is off so he won't be upset." Ana-Maria was about to leave but Jack stopped her. "The  
wedding will still go on." Ana-Maria and Elizabeth both glanced at him. 'What?" They both said at the same time. Jack smiled. "The ceremony will  
still go on as planned but with a slight twist. A new bride." Ana-Maria smiled she knew where this was going. Elizabeth was slightly confused or maybe it was because she had too much to drink. "And where are you going to  
find a bride, he's getting married tomorrow." Jack and Ana-Maria both  
looked at her. "Do you think your dress will fit her?" Jack asked Ana- Maria. "It will fit her perfectly." Elizabeth shook her head. "I will not do this." Jack walked over to Elizabeth. "This will be the greatest reunion  
ever and you kill two birds with one stone, you get married, and you finally be together again." Elizabeth nodded. "What if he rejects me?" Jack  
shook his head. "Not a chance." Elizabeth nodded. "Okay. Here comes the bride then." Elizabeth smiled at the thought she was finally going to see  
and be with Will again, and this time it was going to be forever. 


	35. Reunion

Her dress was beautiful; an ivory gown of filigree lace and sleek silky folds, sweeping low across her shoulders and spilling to her feet in clouds of frothy white. Her hair was gathered into an elegant twist, with a few loose curls tickling the nape of her neck. She wore circle of delicate white violets, against her porcelain skin. "I can't do this," Elizabeth Swann told her reflection. In a flurry, Elizabeth swiped the tears from her eyes, turned away from the mirror and gathered up the trailing hem of her dress. I shall leave, she told herself, heading for the door. She was reaching for the brass doorknob when the door swung open of its own accord. Elizabeth started backwards, and the last person she expected to see swaggered inside. "Jack" she gasped, her smile dissolving into an expression of opened-mouthed shock. "What are you doing here?" Jack smiled. 'Where are you going Elizabeth?" She smiled I was going to get some fresh air then you know hop on the ship and sail away." Jack nodded. "At least you're honest."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "You look beautiful by the way Miss Swann soon to be Mrs. Turner." Thank you," Elizabeth replied icily. "And you, Jack, look like a gentleman please go away, Jack. You can wait with the other guests." She turned back to the mirror, trying to ignore him. Jack sighed. "I am the one that will be giving you away Elizabeth." She turned around. "Excuse me?" Jack smiled. "You heard me and besides you don't want to face him alone do you?" Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "I see your point." She slumped in her seat, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. ", Jack, what am I going to do?" she wore the sapphire diamond ring Will had given to her. "What's wrong, love?" he asked, "I cannot go through with it, Jack," she replied quietly, tipping her head forward, her hand still shielding her eyes. "I cannot go through with the wedding. I am not ready." Jack raised his eyebrows, looking across at Elizabeth. Her shoulders were shaking a little and her breath was ragged with stifled sobs. He hadn't expected this, not at all. "Well," he began slowly, "the way I see it, is that you love Will. S'obvious, just see in' the way you look at him. And he bloody adores you-"But does he?" Elizabeth cut in, her hand dropping to reveal tear-filled eyes. "He got over me right quick he was all set to marry another woman." Jack nodded. "Because I told him to." Elizabeth looked over at Jack. "Why? Why would you do that?"  
  
Jack stood up. "He was a mess without ya luv. There were times where I thought he wasn't going to make it without ya so I forced him into the marriage and obviously it didn't work out because he still incredibly in love with you." Elizabeth smiled. "I've heard some stupid things in me life," Jack announced, "but none quite so stupid as Will not loving you, So obviously, you're a match made in heaven- you can both live your lives in mutual stupidity." Elizabeth nodded. "Thanks Jack." Elizabeth gave a sniff of weak laughter, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands. The church was decorated so beautifully with white roses spreaded out so evenly and candles burned through out the church to give it the faintest light. Elizabeth stood with Jack her Vail covering her face; she was pacing back and forth. She saw Will standing there. "What am I supposed to say? Oh hey Will, you remember me right? Hey while we are here lets get married." Jack nodded. "Sounds good to me." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Just before Elizabeth could say anything the music began to play, her heart stopped for what seemed like a second it was time, Elizabeth began to back away and head for the door, but Jack stopped her and turned her around. "Let's go love."  
  
Jack held onto Elizabeth as they walked down the aisle. Elizabeth saw Will looking at her in complete awe but he didn't know it was her he thought it was Ana-Maria. When they reached them, the priest smiled at her and said. "Who gives this woman to this man?" Jack smiled. "I do." Jack tried to give Elizabeth to Will but Elizabeth wouldn't let go. Jack then got her out of the grasp and gave her to Will, both Will and Elizabeth felt a shock go through them that they both surely did miss. Elizabeth felt tear spring to her eyes as she touched his arm. Will led her up to the priest. Elizabeth just stood there shaking, Will felt her shaking and rubbed her arm. The priest began the ceremony.  
  
"We gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the presence of friends and family to celebrate one of life's greatest relationships - the mystical union between man and woman which we call marriage." Elizabeth looked over at Jack who was smiling the whole time. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and then faced her attention back to the priest. "As we join together Will Turner and Ana-Maria Watson in this marriage, let us search our hearts for the wisdom of this covenant, which has from ancient times been expressed with those ideas that come from the heart. Ideas like love, loyalty, trust, fidelity, and forgiveness. Let us also decide to share our knowledge of these things with them as they start this journey together." Elizabeth looked down she wanted her name to be with the vows but this was a stupid plan of Jack's and she knew eventually her and Will would get married.  
  
"Into this holy estate these two people come now to be joined together. If any of you can show just cause why they may not be lawfully married, speak now or forever hold your peace!" No one spoke up they wanted this marriage. Elizabeth thought. Will placed a white gold diamond ring to her finger and there he found the blue sapphire he didn't say anything just looked at while, "With this ring I thee wed." Elizabeth smiled and placed the ring Jack had just given her. "With this ring I thee wed." she said to him in a slight accent to not give herself away. "Now the exchange of vows. The couple have agreed to say their own vows." The priest said as he urged Will to go. Will nodded. ",I Will Turner take you Elizabeth---I'm sorry Ana- Maria to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold so I give you my life to keep so help me God" Elizabeth smiled. What am I supposed to say? She thought, she saw the priest nod for her to go. Elizabeth took a deep breath and then began to speak not even thinking what she was saying, she wanted the truth to spill out. "When was it that we fell in love, when we were 12 or 16, maybe 10? I don't know 'cause the truth is I can't picture a time that I wasn't in love with you. I always knew you were the one that could look into my eyes and see my soul. look at you and I see my best friend, your energy and your passion inspire me in ways I never thought possible. Your inner beauty, so strong, that I know longer fear being myself. I know longer fear at all. I never thought that I could find someone that I could love that would love me back unconditionally. Then I realize that although we were often apart you were always with me, and you were my soul mate. You give me purpose when I feel I have none. Without you my soul would be empty, my heart broken, my being incomplete. I thank god everyday that you were brought into my life, and I thank you for loving me." Elizabeth had tears rolling down her cheek as Will placed his hand on her cheek and wiped them away. Elizabeth expected him to pull away but he didn't, Will felt something familiar he then took her vail and took it off, Elizabeth hair fell down revealing whom she was. Gasps filled the church and Elizabeth looked around, she then turned to face Will who was staring at her, she saw tears spring to his eyes. Jack then stepped up and got behind Elizabeth and layed his head on her shoulder. "Will meet the girl I picked up last night." Elizabeth then elbowed him in the stomach. Will walked over to Elizabeth and stood in front of her. "You're not real." Will said. Elizabeth placed her hands on his and Will backed away. "Will please." "I dreamed of this everyday." Will said. Elizabeth smiled. "It's me Will. I'm here." Will shook his head. "I killed you." "Obviously you didn't" Jack said. "Shut-up Jack." Will and Elizabeth both said. "We can talk about that later, all I want to do now is be in your arms." Will shook his head. "I can't do this. I need to go find Ana-Maria." Will then went towards the exit leaving Elizabeth and Jack in complete shock. 


	36. Kiss the Bride

The ship was docking and Elizabeth was boarding it, Jack came behind her. "Elizabeth. Don't leave. This is all a shock for Will, it's been too long without seeing you." Elizabeth came up to Jack she was back in her trousers and shirt. "I have to go Jack, being around Will and not being able to touch him, hurts, it hurts like a thousand knives stabbing me all at once." Jack nodded. "Stay for a drink then? For a couple of hours then?" Elizabeth smiled. "Okay. But only for a couple drinks and no more."  
  
Jack and Elizabeth were below deck Elizabeth was drinking all the pain away. "So much for a couple of drinks." Jack said. Elizabeth shrugged. "Well. You know what they say?" Jack smiled. "No. I don't what do they say?" Elizabeth giggled. Elizabeth looked up and saw Will standing there. Her smile faded and then appeared. "Hello. Mr. Turner." Will turned to Jack. "You got her drunk?" Jack smiled. "Only a little." Will walked over to Elizabeth and pulled her to her feet. "Let's go, we have to talk." Elizabeth pulled away. That is where you are mistake Mr. Turner I will not go anywhere with someone I don't even know." Will's stance faltered, at sword point, he turned to look at the woman who still stood in the small room. "Elizabeth?" "I know not of one called Elizabeth." His heart ready to break into a million pieces, he stepped forward in desperation, and took her hands in his. "It's me Elizabeth, your Will." Her hands in his, she murmured, "Coarse hands of a blacksmith." "You do remember. You remember you and me, and us--."  
  
Captain Barlow came in with his crew behind him "Lock him up in the brig," the captain ordered. "I must object Captain." Jack said. 'Lock all of them up. Including Miss Swann." Elizabeth stood up. "I protest.. I refuse to be locked up." Barlow came to her. "How else will you kiss and make-up with the blacksmith." Barlow kissed her on the cheek and left.  
  
Will, Jack and Elizabeth were locked up in the same cell Will stood against the wall, jack sat down in the corner drinking up a bottle of rum. Elizabeth sat down leaning against the metal bars  
  
Will was the first to break the silence, "Elizabeth?" There was only silence, and so Jack ventured forward, "Elizabeth dear, why must you keep pretending? I know you love 'him, and 'e loves you, so just let us out, I'll take you back to your Port Royal, you can get married, 'have a couple kids, the 'hole shindig." Elizabeth looked over at Jack, "Well. Thanks to you Jack we are already married." Will went over and sat next to Elizabeth. "You say it's like a bad thing." Elizabeth looked over at Will. "I didn't say that." Jack smiled "Look love, 'he's sorry, 'e really is, an' 'he loves you very much. Just give 'him a chance to explain 'himself for walking out on you" She turned to stare right into his eyes, "And would you care to tell me why I should extend him that courtesy, Mr. Sparrow?" "Because you love 'him." Reading the consent in her eyes, He nudged Will until he faced her, "Now play nice, children." He dragged himself further to the corner, and promptly flopped down to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Will had come so close to her, Elizabeth felt oddly uncomfortable. The look in his eyes haunted her soul, their glance searching deep into her heart, looking for the love that used to live there. "Elizabeth. "She did not acknowledge him, nor did she look at him. "I love you Elizabeth. "Her quietness only served to encourage him, reaching he reached for her hand. She pulled away, as if burned by fire, "Will, I-" "Your mind will not forgive me, but your heart-" Sharp words came from her, "My heart has already begun to forget." Will touched her cheek. "Let me help you remember." Elizabeth smiled. "When I look at you Will, I remember how much I love you." Will stroked her cheek. "I love you Elizabeth. So much. I promise to protect you for always." Elizabeth went into his arms. She cried into his shirt. "I've missed you so much Will. I don't ever want to be away from you again." Will kissed her head. "You won't be I promise." Will brought her face close to his. "We're not exactly married either." Elizabeth was confused. "Why do you say that?" Will brushed her hair away. "Because I didn't get to kiss the bride." Elizabeth smiled. Then brought her lips to his and Will passionately kissed her like it was the first time. It was the first time. In years. From that day forward Will protected her every moment they were together and that was every moment.  
  
The End 


	37. AUTHORS NOTEPLEASE READ

Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading my story and reviewing it. I really appreciate it. I'm contemplating whether to do a sequel or not but if ya'll want me to I will. So let me know if you want me to, and I will. Tell me through a review or something or email me. Again Thanks!!  
  
AFRO STACEY- Thanks for all your kind reviews; It always put a smile on my face  
  
ALLIESCIC- Thank-you for all the boosts and all the wonderful reviews.  
  
ARAMINTA DITCH- Thank-you for showing me the right way to write my story!!  
  
Deppluver- Thank-you for giving me the idea of writing a sequel 


End file.
